


First date at the aquarium

by Kuvirasenpai



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuvirasenpai/pseuds/Kuvirasenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kuvira knows that korra likes her by the constant eye contact and laughing at her really stupid jokes. but she doesn't understand why she keeps rejecting her when she offers to go for a drink. out of desperation, she decides to ask her why she keeps rejecting her even though she clearly likes her. korra just replies that she really hates lowd crowded place. kuvira sighs in relief and offers to go out for a date at the aquarium instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date at the aquarium

We are sitting next to each other. Smelling the aroma of the stars. Hearing colors. It doesn’t make sense. Nothing makes sense when wer'e together. We are walking on the surface of the shore. Sometimes the frost of the sea manages so seize our toes. Little fish bypass our feet from within the water. Cute, colorful little fish. They remind me of our first date. You took me to the aquarium. I remember our first kiss. The site’s guide screamed at us to find a room. Even though we were able to hear him, we couldn’t hear him. It was only you and me.

We are walking thousands of miles. Holding hands and walking around in circles. No care in the world. No sense of direction. We lost the north and the south as well. We are walking for minutes and hours without even knowing why or where. It’s the walking that matters. There’s no reason for us to talk. We are talking nonetheless. Just because we can.

The water are overflowing the dam. Not the real one. The one between my brain and my mouth. That dim is too weak to put on a fight and it allowes itself to drawn. That’s when the words began to flow and shreddered the dim that used to be so strong and stable. Now all that is left of it is dust.

The moon is like a big mirror. He kinda reminds me of us. It doesn’t show it’s light, but he still takes advantage of the sunlight in order to be at the center of the attention. I always heard people saying, “Wow, the moon looks beautiful tonight.”

You were the only person I ever met who appreciated the beauty of the sun. Your whole life, you lived in the dark. When you were little, you lived within an abandoned house. When you were a teenager, you lived within metalic domes. Recently, you were living within a prison cell. You were always surrounded by dark. Now you have all the freedom in the world to see the sun, and you keep reminding me how beautiful she is. Sometimes I forget, but you remind me. I take it for granted, and you tell me I shouldn’t.

I always knew that day would come. The day in which the sun won’t come up. She won’t come down, either. She just sits in the middle of nowhere. However, you are a light in a world that is nothing but darkness. You are a dream in a life that has been nothing but a nightmere. I always focused on the beauty of the sun because I wanted to please you, but I never seemd to focus on the beauty that is yours. Now the sun is gone, and you never looked more beautiful.

I am trying to find the right words to say, but something is stopping me. Just when I finally open my mouth, you give me that look of yours and I am finding myself getting lost in your eyes. I am speechless just like I used to be when we first started dating. I am paralyzed by your beauty and I’m going right back to where I was before. So I’m trying again. Taking a long breath. Holding it in my lungs. Seizing the courage. I can feel it. I’m in the zone. This is it. This is going to be the moment when I finally tell you how much you mean to me. Here it comes.

“Wanna go to the aquarium?”

I knew I’d find a way to ruin it.

“Sure, but this time we should probably get a room.”

I knew you’d find a way to correct it.


End file.
